


Champagne Bubbles

by captainegg



Series: RWRB Fluff & Domestic Week [2]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Bubble Bath, Ficlet, M/M, Romantic Fluff, at home date night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: When Alex comes home from work, Henry has a surprise date planned for them.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: RWRB Fluff & Domestic Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973713
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116
Collections: RWRB Fluff and Domestic Week Vol 1





	Champagne Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there 🌻
> 
> Just a ficlet about Henry and Alex rekindling in some bubbles after a long week for the [RWRB Fluff & Domestic Week](https://rwrb-fests.tumblr.com/post/631514554363428864) 🍊
> 
> Today's prompt: date night
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It has been a long day and Alex is drenched from the rain when he steps into their small apartment on the second floor.

He is exhausted, clothes clinging to his shivering body, the cold sitting deep in his bones. He discards his boots and coat by the door and walks through the apartment, searching for Henry.

A trail of rose petals leads from the living room to the bathroom. Before he enters, Alex knocks and then pops his head in.

The light inside is dimmed, candles are placed on every free inch of space. It smells like roses, strawberries and champagne. Elton John plays.

Henry sits on the edge of the bathtub, one hand in the water, the other adjusting the temperature on the faucet. When he notices Alex, he turns around and smiles.

“Hi, love. You’re a bit early so… surprise?”

“What is all this?” Alex asks as he steps in and closes the door behind him. The air inside the room is warm and moist.

“A little surprise, as I just said. You’ve been so busy the past few days, I really missed you, you know.” Henry smiles shyly, lower lip caught between his lips as he eyes Alex.

Alex averts his eyes and scratches the back of his neck. It’s true. Work has kept him busy, busier than he would like to admit. And he too has missed Henry. 

Most nights, he would already be asleep before Alex would return home. He would grab a yoghurt from the fridge before sneaking into bed, curling himself around Henry’s sleeping body.

Alex shakes the mental image of a sleeping Henry out of his mind and instead focuses on the very much awake Henry in front of him.

Henry gets up, wipes his hands dry on a near-by towel and strides over to Alex, lacing his arms around his neck and into his hair. His nose brushes Alex’s before their lips meet in a bruising, longing kiss. 

Alex wraps his arms around Henry and pulls him closer, chasing the taste of his lips, the sound of his name on Henry’s tongue. He melts into Henry’s touch, his knees almost going weak if it wasn’t for Henry’s body tightly pressed against his own.

“Let’s get into the bath before the water runs cold,” Henry mumbles and starts to fumble with the buttons on Alex’s shirt. Once it’s off and left somewhere on the floor, Henry makes quick work of Alex’s jeans and underwear before stripping himself as well.

He takes Alex by the hand and pulls him towards the bathtub, carefully helping him into the warm water before he slides into place behind him.

Alex sighs and leans back, fitting himself against Henry’s chest, placing a light kiss on his jaw with a hum. The warmth finally returns to his body slowly, the stiffness slowly fading.

Henry wraps his arms around him, spreading warm water and bubbles across Alex’s chest. “Comfortable?” he asks, his voice husky in Alex’s ear.

He shudders and nodds, baring his neck for Henry’s searching, almost demanding, mouth.

Henry sucks a few hickeys into the soft skin of his neck and shoulders before he presses a kiss into Alex’s hair and nuzzles his nose into his curls. Alex sighs and takes the glass of champagne that Henry hands him seemingly out of nowhere.

Alex lets himself go, allowing himself to completely and utterly enjoy this private moment between just the two of them—giggly kisses, Henry’s hands all over his body, his voice low and husky in Alex’s ear, the flickering light of the candles, the champagne tickling the back of his throat, Henry's lips that taste like strawberries.

Once the water starts to run cold, Henry gets out first, drying himself off with a towel before wrapping it dangerously low around his waist. He grabs Alex’s bathrobe from behind the door and helps him stand up, brushes off remaining bubbles sticking to his tanned skin before handing him the robe and placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

Alex ties the bathrobe in the front and smiles, pulling Henry into a quick hug. “Thank you,” he says, looking into Henry’s blue eyes for a moment before he snaps back to reality. “We should do this more often.”

Henry grins, the left corner of his lip mischievously tugged upward. It makes Alex’s stomach flip dangerously.

“Who says I’m done with you?” Henry teases and lifts Alex up, carrying him into their bedroom. He leaves Alex there, ordering him to not move an inch while he gets some more champagne for them.

It takes mere five seconds before Alex is sound asleep, curled into a little ball in the middle of their bed, snoring softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, I'd really appreciate it 🤎
> 
> Let's stay connected on [tumblr](https://im-captain-egg.tumblr.com/) 🍂


End file.
